dreaming in Reality
by ezria4thewin
Summary: Aria and Ezra have been dreaming about each other for a year, literally They have been in each others dreams, but when they meet as teacher in student can their love continue. No A, this is my first story.
1. Beautiful Disaster

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. PLL belongs to Sara Shepard and Alloy. Song Beautiful Disaster is Kelly Clarkson**

_He drowns in his dreams _

_ an exquisite extreme I know_

**Aria POV**

I woke up startled everything felt so real. The softness of his lips, his smooth curls passing through my fingers all gone. Mystery man has been haunting my dreams since Ali died. Nothing could compensate for losing a best friend, but in my dreams he keeps me sane. "If only he was real" I unknowingly say out loud.

" If only who was real, sweetheart?" Ella questioned me. I couldn't believe I just did that, I really have to control myself.

" No one mom, I'm not even up I don't know what I'm saying" She didn't buy it, but let me go get ready for school. It was the first day of junior year, first day in Rosewood in a year. How am I ever going to concentrate with those blue eyes running through my mind. I got in the car with Mike, he's happier to be home than I am, and we are off to school. AP English room B149 with E. Fitz. I braced myself for the loud classroom, the friends I haven't spoken to in a year, but not this

He's so beautiful

such a beautiful disaster

**Ezra POV**

It's her I know it. The girl, she's been in my dreams since Jackie left me. Her porcelain skin and hazel eyes, everything is the same. This can't be happening, I didn't think she was real. She was suppose to be an illusion to help me get over Jackie, not be my student.

" I'm Mr. Fitz, your new english teacher" I finally say after gaining some composure. I'm half way through role " Montgomery, Aria"

"Here" a mumble comes from the middle of the room, her names Aria just as beautiful as her. Damn it I have to stop thinking like that. The bell rings and the students pile out. I don't expect Aria to wait, I don't even know if she has these dreams to, but I want her to stay even though I shouldn't. She doesn't stay a wave of disappointment crashes over me. I Ezra Fitz have fallen in love with the girl of my dreams, literally. The only problem she only knows me as is Mr. Fitz

**Hope you like it so far. This is my first story please review and I'll try to update soon :)**

**Jamie**


	2. Apologize

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. PLL belongs to Sara Shepard and Alloy. Apologize by One republic**

That it's too late to apologize.

It's too late...

I said it's too late to apologize.

**Ezra POV**

School started a week ago and still Aria has avoided me. Maybe she hasn't dreamt of me, but I see the way she stares at me during class when she thinks I'm not looking. I guess all the girls do that. This mind game is keeping me up at night maybe I should confront her. Ugh that's ridicules what do I say, O hello Aria I have been dreaming about you for the past year please love me. That will never work. Crap it's 7:45 I have to get to school.

I walk into my room with a half hour until school starts, and there is Aria sitting in the first row of seats no one else is there. " Mr. Fitz, I have something I need to tell you, but I don't know how you could ever believe me" Aria says with a desperate tone in her voice.

I smile slightly thinking I know what she is going to say. " Try me I can be very understanding" I reassure her.

" I've been having these dreams, of you for a year" She confesses I don't respond right away. I'm about to tell her about my dreams, but I'm to late she runs out of the room and straight to the girls bathroom.

I'd take another chance,

Take a fall, take a shot for you.

I need you like a heart needs a beat,

But it's nothin' new, yeah!

**Aria POV**

Tears are streaming down my face, how am I suppose to go to class everyday day after this. I stay in the bathroom all first period I can't see Mr. Fitz, not yet. My next two classes are fine, but as I head to lunch with Spencer I hear a frantic yell " Aria, Aria" There is Mr. Fitz running down the hall

" Aria, I would like to talk to you about the paper you wrote yesterday'' Mr. Fitz says much calmer than his shouts. Spencer gives me a look saying she'll see me later giving me no other option, but to follow him back to his room.

As soon as he shuts the door I start panicking " about this morning-" I try to tell him

" Aria," he interrupts me " the same thing has been happening to me." I stand there dumbfounded at his confession what happens now, I didn't even think about the out come of admitting this.

" I want to be with you" he starts I know this can't be good " but you're my student this could never work" He states solemnly. I give a small nod and walk out of the classroom this is officially the worst day ever.

**This is chapter 2. Thank you for the few reviews and follows it means a lot. I'll try to post something new ASAP :)**

**Jamie**


	3. We'll be a dream

**Disclaimer: PLL belongs to Sara Shepard and Alloy. Song is We'll be a dream by we the kings ft. demi lovato**

_ Do you remember the nights_

_ We'd stay up just laughing_

_ Smiling for hours_

_ At anything_

**Aria POV**

I've been depressed for weeks, I'm in such a daze I don't understand why Hanna, Spencer and Emily are in my room with a dress in my size. " Homecoming it's tonight and you're going, you refuse to tell us why you're so down so we refuse to let you miss this dance!" Hanna basically shouts at me. I roll my eyes, but get out of my yoga pants and tank top and slip on the dress. It's been a year but they know me so well. It's black with a studded collar and poofs out to just above my knee and a cream bow in the middle. It's truly perfect to bad I have no reason to dress to impress.

" I can't go guys I'd just ruin everyones night." I tell them tired and ready to go back to wallowing in self pity.

"No, it's not a choice" Spencer states. I huff in annoyance but don't bother arguing any longer. After doing my hair and makeup the girls get me to the dance. I'm at the snack table when I feel a presence by me.

" Aria, would you like to dance?" There is Noel Kahn asking me to dance. I've had a crush on him since kindergarden yet I no longer care what he thinks. But I need to get Mr. Fitz off my mind.

" I'd love to, lead the way!" I dance with Noel for an hour, but I'm still aching knowing he's not Mr. Fitz. " Noel I have to leave I'm not feeling well" with that I run out bumping into Mr. Fitz on the way.

"Aria are you okay?" he asks me concern dripping in his voice. I decide to tell him the truth.

" No I'm not okay. I can't come to class everyday like I don't know you that I haven't fallen in love with you, but the worst part is I don't know you at all not even your first name." I sigh not sure how to feel after my confession.

_ When the lights go out_

_ We'll be safe and sound_

_ We'll take control of the world_

_ Like it's all we have to hold on to_

**Ezra POV**

I'm stunned at what Aria has told me I lead her to my classroom so we can talk privately or at least that was my intention, but after her confession I couldn't stop my self. Suddenly my lips were on hers and she let out a soft moan in surprise to my quick reaction. Taking this as an opportunity I slip my tongue in her mouth and start a battle of dominance. Soon the passion stops and we come up for air are foreheads are touching and I slide my lips down her neck. I start working my way up and stop at her ear and whisper " Ezra"

" What?" Aria questions I laugh a little " My name is Ezra" I explain. This sparks a light in her she grins wider than I've ever seen before I can say another word her lips attack mine. I don't know what we will do tomorrow but for tonight we'll be a dream.

**So this is chapter 3 please review I love seeing the comments :)**

**Jamie**


End file.
